LOVELESS
by ic.laxieve
Summary: GenesisXReader. You're his girlfriend but it's just by name. He doesn't even spend much time with you. But another 1st Class SOLDIER who ALWAYS spend his time with you wants to start a game which is supposed to help you! Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless (Genesis Two-shot)**

**PART ONE: GAME**

You: Genesis?

Genesis: ...

You sigh. It's been three months since he asked you to be his girlfriend and he seldomly gives his attention to you. It's either he's reading LOVELESS (again) or he's training and has a job to do. But still, when his attention is on you, he will just occassionally kiss you and will recite various lines of LOVELESS much to your annoyance and/or he will just talk a little about other things. But you just let him be. You just can't bring yourself to confront him about it.

You: I have a mission.

Genesis: ... *reading*

You: And Sephiroth is assigned to be my partner.

You intently watch him, waiting for him to react since you know that he isn't really fond of the 1st Class SOLDIER. But he just keeps on reading as you both seat on the couch of his apartment.

You: *sighs* We're leaving today.

Genesis: *still reading*

You: Will you miss me?

Genesis: ...

You sigh angrily yet you really can't yell at him for ignoring you so you just stand up.

You: I'll go now.

But before you can take a step, his hand grabs you and pulls you down to his lap. He then gently kisses you. Taken aback yet you melt into him and kiss back. By the time he pulls away, he faintly smiles, so faintly that you have to look closely to see it.

Genesis: Take care, [Name].

You: I will.

Then you leave. Come to think of it, he has never told you that he'll miss you or he missed you. He never told you the he loves you but it's just he likes you. But all the while, you're desperately in love with him.

~~~~~~~After 2 days~~~~~~~~

You're still in the small town where the Shinra Power Plant you're monitoring is. You're in the house where you're currently staying at and are writing your report for the mission.

Sephiroth: I think you should rest now.

You look up and see Sephiroth sitting across you on the table.

You: No thanks. I'm fine *returns to writing*

Sephiroth: Hey, [Name].

You look back to him.

Sephiroth: *smirks* How are you and Genesis?

You: *sighs* the usual.

Now it isn't a little secret that even before Genesis asked you out Sephiroth has a known fascination on you. And up until now, he still flirts with you. And he's the only person you talk to/complain to about Genesis.

Sephiroth: For the hundredth time, [Name], you should've just chosen me.

You smile at him. You know that he's just kidding; the smirk on his face proves that.

You: Yeah, you're right. But *sighs* I love him, you know.

Sephiroth: *chuckles* Want me to help you get his attention? Or maybe at last, he'll tell you that he loves you.

Your eyes glint with hope.

You: You're on!

~~~~~~~After the mission. And back To Shinra Base~~~~~~~~

You walk out of the President's office after submitting your report. You haven't seen Genesis since you arrived and you don't want to look for him because that's what Sephiroth told you.

'If this won't work, I'm going to whack the life out of that SOLDIER!'

Then your eyescatch a glimpse of red by the end of the hall. It is Genesis, talking to another girl. He sees you but his eyes return to the girl nonchalantly. Why is he talking to her? Who's that girl? The girl is definitely not related to him. She has blonde hair and from your view, with her finger running up and down his chest, she is flirting with him. You are about to find out who the girls is when as if on cue Sephiroth spots you.

Sephiroth: Ah, [Name]. There you are.

You look back to Genesis but he seems unfaze and keeps talking to the girl, he's even _widely_ smiling at her! And he _rarely_ smile not even around you! So you just turn your attention to Sephiroth.

You: What is it, Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: *whispers* Who's the girl?

You: *sighs* *whispers* I don't know.

Then without warning, he wraps an arm around your waist.

Sephiroth: Let's go and start this game.

You: Game?

Sephiroth: I told you, I'm going to help you, right? And helping you, I consider it as a game since it has something to do with Genesis. Also if you lose and fail to get his attention, you can always play another game with me. *winks*

His voice is suggestive, giving you the exact idea of what he means and a chortle of laugh escapes your lips which can be heard to the end of the hall.

You: I know, I know.

Sephiroth: Let's go then.

And the two of you leave and as you cast a glance on Genesis, you can see that his glaring daggers to Sephiroth but his gaze never shifts to you. 'Maybe Sephiroth's game is a good thing.'

~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~

Yesterday, you didn't get the chance on dropping by your boyfriend's apartment since Sephiroth kept dragging you off somewhere else. So now you decide to pay a little visit.

You: Genesis?

You walk to his living room but he's not there. You look in the kitchen but he's not there either. So you go to his bedroom and the scene you see shocks you. The girl from before and Genesis are in the middle of the room, KISSING!

You: G-Ge...ne...sis...

Tears now find their way to your eyes. Genesis pulls away from the girl once he hears your voice but before anything can be said or done, you run out of the room and out of the apartment. You run and run, letting your feet lead the way until you find yourself standing in front of Sephiroth's apartment. You then knock hesitantly. Sephiroth opens the door and his face is surprised to see your tearstricken one.

Sephiroth: [Name], what happened?

His voice is calm, his face trying to be composed but his eyes are full of worry.

You: C-can I stay here for a w-while?

Instead of answering, he pulls you inside and shut the door close. He pulls you to his living room and sits you on the couch.

Sephiroth: What happened?

And you tell him everything that you saw.

Sephiroth: I didn't know that Genesis could do that.

His eyes are glaring at the floor. You never knew that he would be this upset about Genesis.

You: *sighs* *sobs* Maybe...He really doesn't love me or let alone like me...I-I wasn't and am not good enough...

A new wave of tears flow but Sephiroth wipes it away.

Sephiroth: Shush...Don't cry, [Name]. You shouldn't be crying just because of him. He's not worth it.

You: *sobs* but I love him...y-yet he...

Sephiroth now embraces you and just let you cry it out. You cry and cry until you feel exhausted. Your cries grow faint until it completely fades. You fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless (Genesis Two-shot)**

**PART TWO: CONFRONTATION**

When you wake up, you're laying on a soft bed. You sit up and look around. This isn't your room. Then you remember what happened.

Sephiroth: You're awake at last.

You look towards the door and Sephiroth walking in. You blush. You feel embarrassed that he even bothere to lay you on a bed instead of letting you sleep on the couch. He strides to your direction and sits on the bed.

Sephiroth: Are you alright?

You just slowly shake you head.

You: G-Gene-s-sis...he...

Sephiroth: Hush...Talking about it and keep going back to what happened will only hurt you. And I don't want that.

You look up to Sephiroth with a faint smile.

You: Thank you, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: I have a mission today. Will you be alright without me around?

You: I'll try.

So he starts to get ready while you decide to make some breakfast. The two of you then eat as he tries his best to make you laugh but all you give him is a faint smile. You decide to walk him to the chopper he'll be on to go to Banora. On your way however you encounter Genesis. When he sees you, his eyes are full of remorse but when he notices that Sephiroth's with you, his eyes practically flare up.

Genesis: So I'm guessing that you two are together now, eh?

Genesis walks to you as you stop on your track. He's now in front of you.

Sephiroth: Back off, Genesis. By the way, where's your new girl? Or shall I say, your new slut.

You cringe at the words 'new girl'.

Genesis: Back off? You're the one who should back off!

And to lessen the tension in the air, you decide to speak.

You: Sephiroth, let's go or the chopper will leave without you. You have a mission to do, remember?

Sephiroth: You're right, [Name]. I really shouldn't waste our time to someone who unconsideringly broke your heart.

With that, Sephiroth grabs your hand and swiftly pulls you away.

You sigh. You are now sitting on your own sofa in your own apartment. Sephiroth made it in time before the chopper can leave. And thankfully, you made your way here without seeing Genesis. You really can't understand why he's so mad in seeing you and Sephiroth a while ago. He wasn't serious with you, right? So why would he care if you're with Sephiroth or not?

Voice: Tell me.

You shiver and immediately glance beside you. When did Genesis got there? He's sitting an arm-length from you, looking at you fiercely.

Genesis: I went here last night but you weren't here. Did you spent the night at Sephiroth's place?

You look away.

Genesis: Answer me!

You then sprang up to your feet and turn to him, snapping.

You: Why do you care?! Why do you want to know?! I thought we're already over, huh?! Just go to your newly found bitch! Get out of my place! Get out of my life! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!

You are now crying. You turn to your back and start to wipe your tears frustratingly. You then feel his arms wrap around you and his head on your shoulder.

Genesis: [Name], let me explain. Please.

You: What's there to explain! LET ME GO!

You struggle to be out of his arms but he only tightens his grip.

Genesis: She kissed me! I didn't kiss her, she did!

You: Then why inside your room?! Of all the-!

He suddenly turns you to him.

Genesis: She broke into my apartment, alright! She has been flirting me during your absence but I swear I never gave in!

You: I saw you smiling at her the other day! You rarely smile even around me!

Genesis: It's because you're back! I was not smiling at her at that time but I was smiling for myself! Listen!

He gets hold of your chin and forces you to look at him.

Genesis: I love you, [Name] and only you. I swear to you that that girl is nothing for me.

Then his eyes darkens.

Genesis: But you on the other hand seems to be too close to Sephiroth! You spent the night at his place, right?!

You are too scared to answer. His eyes are too full of darkness.

Genesis: Answer me!

You: Yes! I did! Because he's the only one who I can always run to! Unlike you, he always makes time for me! Unlike you, He doesn't waste his time in reading senseless books and rather spend it with me! Unlike you he's always there for me! Sephiroth's right! I should've just chosen him!

Your tears are flowing relentlessly now. All of the fear is now gone and is replaced by pain. You look away from him and continue to cry.

You: *murmurs* But I chose you because I love you...and yet...

It was just a barely audible whisper yet he hears it. He embraces you tightly and you hear a sob emits from his mouth and is muffled by your shoulder. You feel the crook of your neck and your shoulder as well are becoming damp. Genesis is crying.

Genesis: I'm sorry, [Name]. I'm so sorry.

He then pulls away.

Genesis: I promise, [Name],. I'll change for you. I will surpass that Sephiroth and I will make sure to show you the love I feel for you without hesitation. I love you [Name]. I love you so much.

You: I love you, too.

And he kisses you.

EXTENDED ENDING:

It's been a month since that day and Genesis did change. He still reads LOVELESS but when you're around or when he's with you, he puts his book down and gives you all of his attention. Though he still gets jealous whenever you spend some time with Sephiroth, he, even though he won't say it to you, is confident that you'll never leave him.

Sephiroth will still occassionally flirts with you just to annoy Genesis and piss him off. But he respects your relationship and stays as the good friend as he was and he is.

You however have never been so happy to see your boyfriend's changes. He will always makes time for you and will only smile so genuinely at you or when you're around. He will even try to avoid his work just to be with you which you find so sweet. Until he proposes to you.

And you can never wish anything better...


End file.
